If Only She Were Here AgainThe sequel to If Only
by Obsessive Kabuto Fangirl
Summary: Rating for later on. This is the sequel to If Only-Hermione Granger's Diary. Please Read that one first, if you've come across this one. It'll all make sense, then. Any Way, Draco is broken Hearted over Hermione's death. How'll he handle it?
1. I miss you so much

The Diary of Draco Malfoy

If Only She was Here Again

(sequel to If Only-Hermione Granger's Diary)

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Hermione's funeral. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I loved her, too. But I was too stupid to admit it. Why did I have to be so stupid? Today is April 27th. Last year I saw her picking flowers from the Garden on April 27th. I remember because she looked so beautiful. But I just shunned her. I didn't even have the courage to say 'Hi, Hermione.' If only then I'd known that my true love would be gone in only a short year. In one year, I still wouldn't have succeeded in telling her how I felt. I have to go now. I'm going to go pick some flowers and put them on her grave. Yes, I think she'll like that.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I picked some of the best roses and carnations I could find. My hands bear the scratches of the effort, but she deserves them. I remember her entry. I still have her diary. Harry and Ron wanted me to have it. They seem normal, as if it doesn't matter. How could they do that? They were her best friends, and their acting as if she never existed. I want to kill them, but Hermione wouldn't do that. She'd be pissed off at me if I did. Today is April 28th.

Dear Diary,

Today is the last day of school. We're getting out a few months early. It's a relief for me, actually. I won't be haunted at night, thinking that she's dead. Thinking that I'll never see her again. But I know I won't be in peace. I'll never be in peace. Sometimes I just think of suicide. But somewhere, I know she wouldn't want me to do that. Somehow, I know that she'd want me to keep living, to not give up, to get on in life. But how can I? She's gone. I'll never see her again, and the thought is scaring me. And to think, just a month ago I was calling her a 'filthy little mudblood'. Well, I was the one acting like a mudblood. Today is April 29th.

Dear Diary,

Today is the 30th. I miss her so much. Today is her birthday. The roses have rotted, and I cleaned them away. I'm going back to the school to give her a birthday present. Harry and Ron are going to come with me. We're going to throw a birthday party. There'll be cake and pumpkin juice. But her birthday gift is going to be a bouquet of white roses. I think she'll like them. They were her favorite flowers.

Dear Diary,

Today is May 1st. Mayday. Yesterday was fun. Hermione was there, I could feel it. I even thought I'd seen her. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white, flowing dress, her hair straight, and flowing in the wind. She was beautiful.

Dear Diary,

Today is May 2d. I miss her so much. Today I just burst out crying, for no reason. If only she'd known I would have given her a chance. If only she'dve known. Maybe she wouldn't have committed suicide. God, I'm so depressed. Sometimes I just think about leaving this depressing world. But Hermione would want me to stay. Somehow, I think she knows her friends need my help, but I don't know how. They just seem to ignore the thought that she ever existed.

This is only chapter 1.


	2. suicide is in the air

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today is May 3d. Father is pissed off at me right now. He says I'm 'moping to damn much about that stupid mudblood. But she wasn't stupid. And she wasn't a mudblood. She was an equal witch, and I punished her for being a muggle-born. And She actually thought I didn't care about her. That was my mistake, though. I shoulda made sure she knew I cared. Slowly it feels as if I'm ready to let go. And I think she's ready to let me. I'll wait one week. One week, and you'll know my decision. Okay?

Dear Diary,

Today is May 4th. I talked to her yesterday in a dream. She says she can't control whether or not I come to her, and she'd be very happy if I did, but says that I should stay longer. She says I need to figure something out. I just feel so confused. I'm laying here, on my bed, and thinking about her. Ever since she died, I can't stop thinking about her. There's not been one moment when I haven't thought about her.

Dear Diary,

Today is May 5th. I decided my decision before a week was up. Three days and I'll be gone. Three days. I've got much I have to do in three days. I have to write my will, I have to say goodbye to Harry and Ron, I have to visit Hermione's grave one last time, and I have to take her White roses. White Roses.

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry, but tomorrow I leave. The three days started yesterday. Today I visit Hermione's grave with White Roses. I wrote my will last night. Everything I own goes to Harry and Ron's family-including my small fortune in my own deposit box at Gringotts. Oh, if Father is reading this, I put enchantments on the money so you'll have no way of getting it. It goes strictly to Ron's family.

Dear Diary,

Today is the 7th of May. This entry is for my friends, Harry and Ron.

Harry,

I know I was rude to you, and I know I could have been nicer. I guess it was because I was jealous that Hermione was your friend instead of mine, and I had that Slytherin arrogance. Oh well. I leave this diary to you. I leave the money to Ron. I leave my Eagle Owl, Haru to Ron, and I leave my school stuff to Ron, as well. Take care of him, Harry. He needs a good friend, and you're all he'll have left. Take care of him.

Ron,

Sorry I called you a 'bad name to wizard kind'. You're a very good wizard, and I'm proud that you were a relative of mine. Yes, Ron, a relative. All pure-blood families are somehow interrelated. That means I was also related to Longbottom. Take care of him. And give him the remembrall back. He needs it. I just wanted to say goodbye, my friend. Because I just couldn't stand not having my Hermione around, and that's one thing that I never got that I absolutely wanted.


End file.
